Monster
by TameryKujou
Summary: Hayley, Jeremy y Taylor despiertan en un hospital tras la guerra de bandos. Facfiction basado en el videoclip y la canción de Monster, hecha por el grupo Paramore. Representa el estado de la banda y sus fans (la resistencia) tras la separación de los hermanos Farro y algunos parawhores tras este hecho (el tercer bando). Espero que os guste.


Me desperté sola, sin nadie a mi lado. ¿Dónde estaban mis aliados? ¿Dónde estaban mis cuatro mejores hombres? Me incorporé, sintiendo una aguda presión en mi cabeza. Miré a mi derecha, mas solo me encontré ahí sentada, en la habitación de un hospital sin ningún alma más, a excepción de ramos, y más ramos de flores. Miré hacia mi izquierda: flores, y más flores. En las tarjetas se podían leer mensajes deseando que alguien se recuperara, aunque no se especificaba quién. No sabía qué hacía exactamente allí... Pero qué más da. Intenté recordar lo que había pasado, pero solo encontré lagunas y más lagunas mentales. Me levanté de la camilla, pues ya estaba harta de esperar a que ocurriese algo interesante. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Me habían dejado sola? Sea lo que sea, yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Salí de la habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo por encima del hombro al lugar donde había estado... ¿durmiendo? Parecía confortable, a excepción de la horrible visión de los goteros que colgaban de sus percheros. Sonreí sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que me desagradaban esos artefactos. Pero luego miré al frente, hacia el pasillo. Estaba solo. No se escuchaban ni las voces de las enfermeras, ni la tos de ningún enfermo, ni ronquidos... Nada. ¿A qué se debía ese silencio? Decidí coger el camino de la derecha, dónde había algo tirado, aunque no me fijé qué era exactamente. De repente, algo estalló a mis espaldas, me giré y vi una luz cegadora.

...

Un ruido me despertó de mi profundo sueño, aunque seguí un rato con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Era imposible saberlo con certeza. Lo único que tenía seguro es que se habían ido, y nos habían dejados solos con esta lucha por delante. Muchos habían muerto, desgraciadamente, o tenían otras prioridades, como la familia o los amigos, y otros habían creado un tercer bando. Y me pregunto mil veces por qué. ¿Por qué un tercer bando? ¿Por qué no volvemos a ser lo que éramos antes de la separación? Pero claro, yo ya sabía la respuesta: aunque luchemos por la misma causa, ellos tienen una forma diferente de trabajar a la nuestra.

Cansado de pensar en toda esa gran traición, abrí los ojos, y me encontré sentado en el pasillo de aquel hospital... Aquel hospital donde hace tan solo unas horas (¿o fueron días?) comenzó todo. Miré a mi alrededor, y solo se me pudo ocurrir un adjetivo para describir lo que vi: desastroso. Había una máquina (que no sabía exactamente para qué servía) volcada y rota en el suelo, y junto a ella, miles de papeles tirados. Una camilla, de esas que se usan para transportar a los heridos por las ambulancias y los pasillos, se encontraba en medio de todo aquel infierno. No es que yo fuese el más ordenado del mundo, ni un maniático de la limpieza, más bien al contrario, pero parecía que había pasado un tornado por allí. Aunque quizá hasta hubiese preferido que hubiera sido un tornado, en vez de...

Sin previo aviso, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y una de las lámparas del pasillo se descolgó, dejando ver un auténtico espectáculo de luces a mi alrededor. Otra lámpara cayó a mi derecha, muy cerca de mí. Pensé que iba a morir, así que no me quedó otro remedio que correr. Correr por mi vida.

…

Llevaba ya horas y horas pensando en lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta absurda batalla? Cada vez entendía menos el motivo de todo esto. Cuando se trabaja unido, se trabaja mejor, o eso dicen. Pero claro, es complicado luchar cuando en un mismo grupo hay pequeñas peleas. Aunque yo no las llamaría pequeñas peleas, exactamente. Puede que esta división resulte buena, pero... no estoy muy seguro de ello. Había dejado a Hayley dormida (o inconsciente) en una de las pocas camillas que había encontrado. Jeremy se encontraba agotado y se quedó dormido en uno de los pasillos del hospital. Los demás... bueno, algunos habían desaparecido. Otros seguían luchando en diferentes partes del mundo. Y... muchos se unieron a un tercer bando. Mi duda es: ¿Por qué luchar entre nosotros si el tercer bando y este grupo luchábamos por la misma causa?

Mientras, yo estaba ahí en la catastrófica recepción del hospital, sentado en un sofá azul. Me toqué la frente. Quizá tenía un poco de fiebre. ¿Y quién no, a estas alturas? Tenía claro que debíamos hacer algo, ponernos en acción. Pero, ¿qué podíamos hacer? Ya nada era lo igual. Justo al mismo tiempo en el que me formulaba esta pregunta a mí mismo, pasó algo que no tenía previsto. El televisor de la sala estalló en mil pedazos, iluminando toda la sala, como una gran bengala, y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Me levanté de mi asiento casi instantáneamente. Decidí abandonar la habitación en la que estaba, aunque supuse casi inmediatamente que el problema no procedía de allí. Debía de ser algo del exterior. Me asomé al pasillo y miré a mi alrededor. Todo estaba como lo dejamos. Escuché un pequeño sonido metálico. Era la lámpara del techo, que se movía suavemente de un lado a otro. Me relajé, pues pensé que podría haber sido algo peor. Justo entonces, el foco reventó, soltando chispas de luz en todas direcciones. Corrí por el lado contrario del pasillo, abriéndome paso entre aquel espectáculo, sueño de cualquier pirotécnico.

…

Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Dónde estaban Hayley y Taylor? Hayley... recuerdo que se desmayó y alguien la llevó a algún sitio... Y Taylor... ¡Ah, ya! Él dijo que descansaría en la recepción. Así que corriendo, e intentando esquivar las explosiones que ocurrían cerca de mí, me dirigí hacia allí. Oh, joder, no había nadie. Salí a patadas de aquella sala, ahora destrozada. En el pasillo, las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse, dejando detrás de mí un rastro de polvo y escombros. No me quedó otro remedio que huir solo.

…

Oh, ¿dónde estaban todos? No había ni una sola alma. Y lo más extraño de todo es que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Dónde estaban mis amigos, mis compañeros? ¿Y Taylor, Josh, Jeremy y Zac? ¿Dónde se podían haber metido los demás soldados de la resistencia? Llegué a unas grandes escaleras que daban a un amplio corredor. Ahora que lo recordaba, aquel hospital me resultaba familiar... Era nuestra segunda base general, aunque pocas veces la usábamos. Yo solo había estado allí un par de veces, hace tiempo. La estancia se asemejaba a un campo de minas, porque algo se derrumbó a mi izquierda, pero yo opté por no mirar para saber qué era aquello, y salir corriendo. Me dolían las rodillas y me costaba respirar. Mi corazón iba a un compás acelerado. Parecía que me iba a caer de algún momento a otro. Me paré un poco y miré atrás. Una luz se encendió detrás de mí. Los focos se rompían. ¿Pero qué era todo esto? Llegué a un punto en el que se unían varios pasadizos. Por uno de ellos, que estaba a punto de caerse en mil pedazos, vi a Jeremy, huyendo de los escombros que amenazaban con aplastarlo. Por otro callejón avisté a Taylor empapado de sudor. Cuando los tres llegamos al cruce, nos miramos, y sonreímos al ver que estábamos sanos y salvos, o por lo menos vivos. Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarles, pero el fluorescente que se encontraba sobre nuestras cabezas reventó. Los tres fuimos directos al pasillo por el que ninguno había pasado. El pasadizo nos llevó a una capilla que había dentro del propio hospital. Antes se usaría para los enfermos cristianos internados, supuse. Al gran candelabro de araña que colgaba del techo le pasó lo mismo que a los otros focos. Aunque este se cayó al suelo, haciendo que temblara con fuerza, y sonase un ruido estrepitoso. Salimos por una pequeña puerta, que daba a otro corredor. ¿Acaso los pasillos no terminaban nunca? Y llegamos a una pequeña habitación de apenas unos metros cuadrados. En la pared llena de desconchones había una ventana tapada con tablones de madera, pero entre ellos había algunos huecos por los que se filtraba la luz del sol.

– Hemos llegado al lugar donde empezó todo – dijo Taylor sin parar de mirar la sala de esquina a esquina.


End file.
